A user may separate a touch pen from an electronic device having the touch pen mounted thereon to perform various functions, for example, to perform a handwriting function using the touch pen or to control a screen of the electronic device.
However, when the touch pen is mounted on the electronic device, the touch pen is merely kept in the electronic device without executing a separate function.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.